


Kryptonite Earth: A New Era

by KarryBeta, KarryMaster



Series: Kryptonite [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Argo City (DCU), F/M, KaraMel, Kryptonite, Millma Verse, Multiverse, Mutant Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: With Argo now on the moon it's time for Krypton and Earth to ally. And to do it Kara needs to make an announcement.





	Kryptonite Earth: A New Era

"Director!" Alex voice was heard as she marched into the DEO. Since her transfer to Central City she had not stepped into the National City branch for months, but she had made a special trip – she needed to have a direct conversation with J'onn.

"Director Danvers," J'onn said, smiling at her appearance "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I want answers not being given on the phone," Alex was to the point but she did give her old boss a small smile. While she was a Director too, J'onn as Hank was technically the senior and to Alex's confusion was the one who gave the direct order to all DEO headquarters not to make a move on New Krypton. "An alien race has systematically invaded us and taken our moon. The United States has to respond – hell, the Earth in itself has to respond."

"The moon does not belong to the United States, nor does it belong to Earth in the way you're thinking. It belongs to no one country," J'onn simply stated, the truth of the statement. Even though the United States had been the first to land there, the moon was not owned by any one country and had been about longer than the human race anyway; longer than his own race, too.

"But it belongs to Earth," Alex countered. Ever since her relationship with Kara Zor-El had broken down, she had grown a great mistrust to Kryptonians and having that reminder in the sky each day and night was not going to make this any better on her. She was surprised her mom had taken it all on her stride though, but Eliza had long since accepted her failures and moved forward – Alex was having a harder time.

"Not anymore it seems," J'onn said, calmly as ever. "Every country has made it very clear: The policy is hands-off New Krypton."

"Why?" Alex sighed now, trying to get an understanding.

"With the amount of times Superman and Supergirl have saved the entire world, it seems many want to repay them by accepting the last of their people," J'onn explained. Superman had always been very active in protecting the planet, and since leaving the DEO Supergirl had joined him in worldwide protection. All countries across the globe have to admit Superman and Supergirl had saved them at least twice.

"So, for them," Alex said, the bitterness apparent in her voice. Not only was the daily reminder in the sky of her failed relationship with Kara gnawing away at her, it was also that symbol – the House of El, the Super Symbol, had been representative of everything about the Kryptonians now and she hated it. Hating their symbol. Hating when people mention it. Even her and Adam's relationship had started to deteriorate due to him technically being Kara's brother now and having a mutual respect for each other these days; although it didn't help on her part she has taken a liking to one of her own female agents.

"It's not like we were using the moon," J'onn added with a frown. "Besides I had a look at what New Krypton is offering in exchange and well… the news conferences is about to start."

"News conference?" Alex sighed, pinching her nose.

"Yeah, you have timely arrival Alex," Agent Vasquez spoke up at that, she having not noticed the woman until now, being so single-minded in her exploration of answers.

"Yeah, almost like it was planned," Alex shot back sarcastically as Agent Vasquez pulled up a news feed on the main TVs.

It looked as though it had been decided that the New Krypton press conference would be held in front of a United Nations building – a strategic move to show no preference to one country. J'onn was obviously pleased by this as he took it in but Alex was instantly distracted.

"Is that…?" Alex asked as she took in a face she thought she'd never see again. A very familiar face that haunted her to this day. A face she had killed… The older dark haired woman was in a blue dress wearing the god forsaken House of El symbol.

"I think it is," J'onn said.

"She was alive after all this time," Alex took in a deep breath, unsure what to think, as her former sister's mother took to the stage.

…

Alura Zor-El took a deep breath, not unfamiliar to talking to large groups of unknown people, but this was different in a way too. "Good afternoon. My name is Alura Zor-El, and I am the head of the House of El and the colony now called New Krypton," Alura started. "I will be leader of New Krypton, until we are strong enough and stable enough to remake a high council – a government, if you will – I have made a few, shall we say, notes."

Alura paused for a minute here thinking of the speech she had spent all yesterday working on with Kara's help, she didn't know if she was getting the human tone right despite Kara's best efforts. "Long along Krypton was a powerful force in the universe, but we made mistakes. Mistakes that led to our planet's destruction – however, before that destruction, my family choose to send three of our children to this planet. Two of them you know as Superman and Supergirl, the other is still a baby due to unusual circumstances." Alura paused for a minute as there was a whisper on this third child of Krypton. "There were many reasons why we chose this planet, the main being that we looked like you – it would be easy for them to hide from anyone who would wished them ill, and live out their lives as they chose fit. Of course, your sun gave them incredible powers which they could use to defend themselves and others. I know by sending them here it played a part in your world being known to more aliens – to them seeking you out and wishing you harm, and for that my people are truly sorry."

"You see," Alura continued, "we brought you into a universe-sharing stage before your planet was ready. But our children stepped up for you and I am proud of the work my daughter and her cousin have done for you. And due to some miracle of our god, Rao and the genius of my husband, one city, my city Argo, survived. And those children we sent here found us and brought us here. Krypton is being reborn on your moon."

Alura took another breath. "I know some of you might be suspicious – worried, even – but our people want only the best for both Krypton and Earth, for we can no longer exist without you. When word of New Krypton spreads to the universe more species will come and it's important for New Krypton to be ready to retake the place our original world left…. And we need Earth by our side as I see Humans and Kryptonians having a bright future working together. We have the advance knowledge and expertise. You have the people, resources, and a spirt to go further. We have already started working with L-Corp, giving them directions on how to make nano bots that will improve the lives on this planet. We are studying the companies, to figure out which ones will be the best to produce what and if they are willing to work with us."

Alura was on a roll now. "We also have key designs to make space ships that will travel faster than light," at this, Alura waved her hand and a holographic representation of a ship appeared besides her. "By joint calculations the best countries on this planet to produce said ships are the United States, Russia, and China but others can surprise us. And what we are doing to your moon… making it able to support life, we can do elsewhere. The moons of Jupiter, Saturn, even Pluto. We can claim this solar system in the name of Earth and Krypton. Working together to bring the distant future so much closer."

Alura took a deep breath and waved her hand for the hologram to disappear. "I know we have two very different cultures. To make this alliance work, to bring us together, we need a diplomat for Earth who knows us both, who has lived in both worlds. There is only one person who fits that description: You know her, my daughter..." At that Kara flew in and landed next to Alura. She was wearing her Supergirl outfit.

"Hello. Thank you, mom," Kara said, giving her mother a hug as Alura stepped back to take a drink, Kara taking the microphone. "So… for the last few years I have been protecting this world as Supergirl. I am proud of what I have done and I am proud to be your hero. To have saved this planet and to make Earth my home." Kara gave a smile as she remembered her life as Supergirl. "But I am not only Supergirl. I have two other identities I am just as proud of. My first identity. Who I was born as. Kara Zor-El, daughter of Alura and Zor, Heiress to the House of El. I lived on Krypton from the time I was born for 12 years until it was destroyed. My home, my culture from Krypton has made me who I am today. I took Krypton in my heart into that pod and I kept it alive here." Kara pointed to her heart to emphasize this point. "But just as I am proud of my Kryptonian heritage I am proud of my adopted human heritage. I am proud to call Earth a home. I am proud of my human life as Kara Grant, CatCo's Superhero Correspondent." Kara let this pause as people seemed shocked – then there was a growing mumble.

"I am proud to be the daughter of Cat Grant," Kara called over the chatter at this, "and big sister of Carter Grant and mother to my little cousin Jal. Human culture has a place here in my heart as well. I love this planet just as much as I love my home world. And when I brought Argo City here I knew I was needed. To bring my birth culture and planet together with my adopted culture and planet is something I never imagined I could do but I'm so thankful I can. So, I stand here today happy to become diplomat to Earth, for New Krypton. With my help, we can bring about the future my mother and Earth's finest leaders see for both our people. And of course, I will continue to be Supergirl. To use these powers that me, my mother, my cousins, and Prince Mon of Daxam are lucky to have under this sun to protect this planet and New Krypton alike. Thank you."

And with that both Kara and Alura stepped back as the familiar face of Cat Grant took to the podium, obviously having agreed to take questions reporters were yelling out in Kara and Alura's place – she having the experience to deal with any fallback. Cat was grinning.

…

"Well… that," Alex said abruptly after it was over and the news reporter was excitingly talking about Kara revealing her identity while still covering Ms Grant in the background. "You know, everything she has done as Supergirl is technically illegal. Vigilante justice. We could arrest her."

"No we can't," J'onn said. "She has diplomatic immunity. So does Clark, since his part of the ruling family of Krypton at the moment. Alex… please for your own sake, just let it go. Earth wants to move forward and it looks like New Krypton and the House of El will play a big part of it." J'onn could tell Earth was on the edge of something big here. From intel, New Krypton might be stopping wars between humans, bringing the planet together and into a new era. Not to mention his telepathy helped him get a feel of the mood nearby. "Your feelings towards Kara don't matter. Besides, you have bigger problems. So does your mother," he was frowning now as he realized this.

"What?" Alex asked confused, suddenly protective for her mom now. Kara had promised to reach out to Eliza once and she had kept the promise but from what Alex understood it had been awkward. Alex doubted Kara would reach out to Eliza again. Especially now her biological mother was alive.

"Kara didn't exactly think of you when she revealed her human identity," J'onn said.

"She wouldn't," Alex muttered, J'onn ignored this.

"Supergirl has a lot of loyal fans. How long will it take them to realize Cat Grant was not Kara's first human family? That she had another one she disowned. How do you think they will take that? You might want to think about protecting yourself and your mother." J'onn stated. He had to make Alex let go of her hate for a minute to think about the bigger implicated of what Kara coming out meant.

Alex groaned as she realized J'onn was right. "She doesn't even talk to me anymore and she's screwing me over!" Alex complained as she turned to head back to her DEO headquarters, taking out her phone to call her mom at the same time.

J'onn sighed as he looked back up at the TV. He was wondering what place he, as a Martian, would have in this new alliance if he revealed himself. Would New Krypton defend him? They seemed to have taken the Prince of Daxam in as their own, maybe it was worth reaching out to Kara and see if there was any old loyalty there? Kara had forgiven him before she left the DEO for good and J'onn was getting a little tired of being Hank Henshaw these days…

-Mutant Earth-

Cisco Ramon of Mutant Earth – more commonly labelled Vibe Junior – was sitting in his chair in the warehouse headquarters, spying on the multiverse. His Earth seemed to be quieter than the others, not that that was unusual, and it led him to being bored a lot. He liked looking in on others, simply because he could.

He generally looked in on the ones he didn't visit, as he knew Karry quite well and was BFFs with his Prime counterpart, even having attended their Kara and Barry's wedding earlier in the year.

He didn't often spy on Kryptonite, though – that Earth not being the most welcoming to the multiverse in general, but he decided to see what they were up to.

He was happy he did when he saw Alura's speech, surprised too at how far that world had come since he last checked in on them.

"Haha. New Krypton, Kara will be interested in that," he said to himself as then he saw Alura announce their diplomat on that Earth as Kara. He nearly jumped up when he heard Kara reveal her human identity to the world though.

"You got to be kidding me!" Cisco said, turning to the computer and calling Prime right away.

"Hey, so you will not believe what I just saw." He said before even seeing who answered.

"I think you want to talk to Vibe," Caitlin Snow smirked on the screen as Cisco blushed.

"Yeah… sorry," Cisco chucked apologetically. "Hey, how's the baby?" While the SuperEarth jailbreak fiasco had been a few months back a couple of positives had come from that, including Mutant's Caitlin's engagement and Prime Caitlin's pregnancy – and given Prime Kara was expecting too, the two women had been teasing about being 'baby buddies' ever since.

"Exhausting," Caitlin shrugged as Prime's Vibe appeared next to Caitlin.

"He's been spying on the multiverse again," Caitlin told her Cisco, who just went by Vibe, before Junior could even say hi to his alternate.

"Hey!" Junior did however manage to complain as Caitlin wheeled away on her chair, leaving the two Vibes alone.

"We really have to get you something else to do." Vibe smirked to his double. "Hey, how about making Mutant an A.I. instead of spying on everyone? I'm sure my Barry would give you some of the blueprints to our Vis."

"Hey, spying on the multiverse let me join New Justice in a Star Wars marathon," Vibe junior said as a defense.

"I know. I was left out of that," Vibe pouted at this.

"Not the point," Vibe Junior said, waving it off. "Kryptonite Kara, she just revealed herself to the world."

"What?" Vibe asked, as he took a sip of water. Seeming not to understand what his counterpart meant. "I know that Kara is a little different but that way too risqué for any version of her," Vibe obviously got the wrong end of the stick with the term 'revealing herself'.

"No," Junior didn't know whether to laugh or sigh at this reaction. "She revealed her identity to her world – she told people she is Supergirl," Vibe Junior explained; Vibe started to splutter on the water and Junior waited for a moment as Vibe got his senses together.

"She did…?" Vibe was obviously shocked. "Okay… we… might need to put a warning in the system. In case other Karas end up there." Vibe turned to the computer as he said it to start typing. "Why did she expose her identity?"

"To be diplomate to Earth for New Krypton," Vibe Junior said.

"New Krypton…" Vibe said airily. "That would be kind of an awesome name for the Earth if it wasn't already Kryptonite. Seems this Earth is very different to the rest of the system. Even if our Mars is being made into a Krypton colony. Might be worth avoiding that Earth you know. According to this, that Kara's not very interested in the multiverse anyway."

"Well, unless a Kara wants to visit New Krypton and see a version of their mom I don't see any reason to go there," Vibe Junior added.

"We have Krypton alive here and an Alura alive," Vibe added to back this up.

"Yes, you do," a familiar voice said and Alura appeared with a white cat on her shoulders.

"Impeccable timing as ever," Vibe didn't even bat an eyelid to her appearance. "Do you just wait until you're named and appear like some sort of Mary Poppins?"

"Of course, I have ears everywhere Mr. Ramon," Alura was obviously joking on his one. "Who are you talking to?" She motioned to the monitor where Vibe Junior could see most of what was going on.

"My Mutant Earth counterpart," Vibe said as Junior smiled and waved to the woman he had technically only spied on a few minutes ago – even if this wasn't the same Alura.

"Extraordinary! You know, since going to Karry I have been wishing to visit Mutant Earth. I've only just found the time and reason to come here," Alura said and turned to the computer. "Mind if I come for a visit?"

"Well its December so not that much farm work. Yeah, come on," Vibe Junior waved his hand in invitation for her to come over. Vibe opened a portal at this for Alura.

"Check out my notes, Junior. Add in any details you feel are needed – have to give other worlds fair warning. Have fun Alura," Vibe waved from the computer.

"Oh, I will," Alura smiled as Vibe turned off the video link.

Vibe Junior turned to Alura now.

"You going to explain the cat?" Vibe Junior asked, seeing the white cat in person now – the animal hadn't moved from her shoulder, despite the portal across.

"It's a present for this Kara. Karry's Kara suggested it," Alura said, petting the cat who was rubbing Alura's face at the interaction. She was getting used to the multiverse terminology now.

"With their hyperactive dog, this should be interesting," Vibe chuckled. "Come on, I'll take you to the farm." With that, he opened another portal to the farm, a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Post Chapter Note: As usual, I hope you enjoyed and liked the Mutant/Prime ending. Sigma had fun expanding on it – although I'm sorry it wasn't a complete Kryptonite chapter, but I had little stories I wanted to tell for Mutant's future which fit here.
> 
> Please comment or kudos to let me know you enjoyed. 
> 
> Karry Master OUT!


End file.
